


The lonely wolf in the forest

by SaSatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Well I tried, some kind of a fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is alone but he finds a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lonely wolf in the forest

**Author's Note:**

> to pass the time, because obviously, i can write on 1000 different things but not on the actual story i want to write.  
> sorry, i hope there aren't too many mistakes

There was once a grumpy, big wolf, in the forest, hidden from the humans and other animals. He lost his family and home at a very young age and wants to be left alone.

 

Human are scared of him so they let him be, other animals do not want to associate with him.

 

Derek, the name of the grumpy, big wolf, wanted it like that for the first five years, but now he is starting to feel lonely and seeking human contact.

But he does not know how to change back into a human form, lost his will to feel alive for a long time.

 

On a sunny, annoying day, not reflecting Derek feelings at all, Derek heard a singing voice. A deep and calming voice, which can not sing, so nice the voice however is.

 

Curious, who could be so brave to sing while walking through the forest, surely well knowing a wolf resident here.

 

Seeing a man, when not even a boy, Derek walked behind the trees, following that stranger with the moles and calming voice.

Derek is a very good hunter, if he says so himself, making no sound.

 

After a good few meters, the boy started to laugh silently, just an airy chuckle, which got lost in the wind. He stopped and turned around, finding Derek green eyes immediately. Making Derek choke when he was inhaling.

 

He did not dare to breathe, for unknown reason he feared to show that he was alive, there in front of this strange boy, who saw him and kept smiling.

 

Dereks heart was throbbing, painfully even, his lungs begging for air. But he did not dare to breathe.

 

A bird, probably a tomtit, flying over them and singing, breaking the trance, making the boy walk. He walked, and stopped in front of Derek, who took a step backwards.

 

The stranger, smelling like earth and air, started to laugh, not a chuckle, ringing in Dereks ear, making him breathe again, his lungs greedily taking what they can.

 

The boy knelt in front him, saying nothing, not singing, only humming a melody, waiting for something.

The friendly eyes, the kind smile, calmed Derek slowly and with a deep sigh, huffing from his nostril, sounding like a snuffle, he sat down with a thumb.

 

They sat in front of each other, waiting and getting used, Derek sniffed the air, trying to be subtle, searching for more information about the boy.

 

“I heard about a wolf in the forest, once, from my mother. When I was only a brat.”, the deep voice startling Derek back, his concentration broken.

 

“I always felt like it was lonely for the wolf. I wanted to be its friend. Maybe it would not be so lonely. And grumpy.”, the boy laughed again, Derek feeling a heat crawling in him. Making him happy.

 

“And now I heard about you, so I want to be your friend from now on”, the boy laughed.


End file.
